Users receive content such as video and audio information in a number of ways. While viewing a video, for example, a user may notice objects or individuals in the video that are of interest, the user may desire further information on various presented objects, and so on. Typically, such information is not readily available to the user. If the video does not contain explicit information on the object of interest, for instance, the user may have to look up the information via different sources. However, a user typically does not wish to interrupt viewing the video to research topics of interest that present themselves on the spur of the moment.